


I Know You Haven't Made Your Mind Up Yet

by ShowMeAHero



Series: Make You Feel My Love [19]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, Wordplay as foreplay, but are no less precious for it, in which they text because long-distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know you haven't made your mind up yet, but I would never do you wrong.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know You Haven't Made Your Mind Up Yet

_Look,_ Chris typed into his phone, ignoring the world passing by outside his taxi, _I know it’d have to be a long-distance thing, and I get that, but I really want you to just give it a shot. cp_

He sent the text, then sat back in the seat, closing his eyes until his phone vibrated in his palm. He shot forward, his eyes snapping open as he read the text.

_And how am I supposed to know you aren’t a secret relationship doppelganger of Jon’s?_

Chris sighed. _Because you know me. cp_

_I knew him._

_You know me better. cp_

A low blow, and Chris knew it, and Zachary knew it, but it needed to be said at some point. Chris waited longer this time, and for a shorter message.

_Uncle._

Chris exhaled. _Yeah? cp_

_Yeah. I acquiesce. I accede. I comply, I concede, I give you carte blanche._

Before Chris could reply again, his phone buzzed.

_Don’t you fuck this up, Pine._

Chris laughed. _I won’t. I promise. cp_

_I guarantee. cp_

_I asseverate. cp_

_I avow. cp_

_Okay, I get it, go home and go to bed._

Chris laughed again and tucked his phone into his pocket, but not without sending out one last message.

_Thanks. cp_

_Thanks, yourself._

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
